


Remarkable Skills

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Downworld Council, Flirting, M/M, Malec trying to be professional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:Prompt: Malec trying to maintain 'professional relationship' and failing miserably, accidentally flirting with each other at downworld council.





	Remarkable Skills

“Lovely to see you, Mr. Lightwood.” 

Alec couldn’t help but smile a little at the formality of that name. It only made the corners of Magnus’ own lips twitch upwards, their gazes never breaking the connection and their silent game. 

“And you, Mr. Bane. Thank you for taking the time.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Magnus continued and shook Alec’s offered hand, lingering only a tiny bit too long. He couldn’t resist running his fingertips over the soft skin of Alec’s wrist, feeling the light shivers they caused. “I have tremendous respect for the new Head of the Institute.”

It was almost impossible for Alec to look away, pouting in an attempt to hide the smirk slowly forming on his lips. 

“Well, maybe someday I’ll have the pleasure to meet him.”Alec could see the sparks dancing in Magnus’ eyes as he said that, releasing his hand. 

“Maybe even sooner than you think.” 

~~

“To start with, I’d like to thank everyone for attending this meeting, as well as express our special thanks to the Manhattan Clan for helping the Clave capture a rogue vampire a few days ago.” 

It has been a couple of weeks since their first Council Meeting and things have been going steady. It seemed that perhaps, they were getting somewhere despite initial struggles.

“The reports will be handed out for you to see the details.”  

Both Magnus and Alec had agreed it would be best to keep their professional and private life separated. It was only logical considering their current political positions and the fragile display of peace. However, it wasn’t long until a few inside jokes turned into some flirtatious stares and it all went downhill from that. And Alec learned a very important lesson that day - Magnus  _loved_  a good game. 

“Hmm.. and what can  _you_  tell us about it, Mr. Lightwood? I’m sure that it was a very.. thrilling experience.” 

It wasn’t hard for Alec to recognize that soft but sensual tone. Barely looking up, he could see the glowing gaze from across the table.  

“Yes, it was.” He said, only a corner of his mouth curling upwards. “But I’m certain that Mr. Santiago has a lot more insight on this matter than me.”  

He could see Magnus’ grin crowing after those words, leaning on the table and ignoring the vampire by his side who looked like he was about to throw up.  

“Oh, yeah? Well, I doubt that he has the kind of insight I am interested in. Afterall, he wasn’t among the ones who actively participated in pursuing this rogue. You were the one to capture them, if I’m correct.”

For a second it seemed they were the only two people in the room, Magnus’ eyes piercing through each and every defense.

“Too bad, I couldn’t see your archery skills in action. I bet it was remarkably luscious.” A tempting wink followed those words . But just as Alec opened his mouth for a reply, another voice called out.

“ _Dios_ , get a room, you two!” 

It only made Magnus chuckle deep in his lungs.

“Oh my dear Raphael, we already have one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I’m sorry, this is pure mess, hh. How do you people do it?! Is there some kind of Flirting for dummies, because I sure as hell would buy one! 
> 
> When it comes to flirtation and smoothness my skilss are literally that of a baby penguin. Let me know what you think? *awkward silence*
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
